


cache of nudes

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Fingering, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, naughty pics through texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: ‘Is your class on break?’Leon didn’t think much about Sayaka’s text as he typed out a quick confirmation text that they were, before setting his phone back down and beginning to pluck the strings of his guitar again.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Series: dr: 1 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	cache of nudes

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of a step up from the naughty texts idea, but it’s still on that same note because i wanted to play with that idea again (and i had a chat that went along the lines of “I think Sayaka would definitely be the type to have a cache of nudes ready to go.” and got inspired from that, lol). hope you like it!
> 
> italics is texts, in case it wasn't obvious~

‘_Is your class on break?_’ 

Leon didn’t think much about Sayaka’s text as he typed out a quick confirmation text that they were, before setting his phone back down and beginning to pluck the strings of his guitar again. 

A few moments later when his phone went off with another text, he gave up trying to practice and set his guitar down on the floor, uncrossing his legs and sitting up in his chair to grab his phone and read Sayaka’s newest text.

And then nearly proceeded to drop his phone from seeing it. Instead of a text, it was a picture message. 

In the picture, Sayaka was smiling innocently enough, but she wasn’t just sending a picture of her winning smile to her boyfriend; her shirt was off and her breasts were exposed, her puffy nipples perky for the picture. 

Leon was both shocked and already slightly hot under the collar, the picture a surprise that was not completely unwelcome. Except for the fact that he was in class, surrounded by his fellow music classmates. 

Before he could text her anything, another text from her came in. 

‘_There’s more where that came from_~’ 

The message made his heart skip a beat, and he tried to type out a reply to her for clarification, but was beaten by another incoming picture from her. 

This picture was slightly harder to make out at first glance, but when he got it, it only furthered his arousal and restlessness of being where he was; it was an up-skirt shot, Sayaka’s pink panties visible under her blue skirt due to the camera’s flash. Her apparently wet panties, on Leon’s second glance of the picture. 

Crossing his legs, he grabbed his phone with both hands, grudgingly exiting out of her picture and back to their string of messages. 

‘_Sayaka, please!_’ he typed, before quickly hitting send with his thumb. 

‘_Please, what? Would you like another naughty picture? _ ♡’ was her reply, and quick as a whip another picture message was downloading on his screen. He debated ignoring it and placing his phone face down on his desk, but of course his curiosity won and he opened the message.

In this one, which was an older picture that he still had on his own phone, there was a naked, but whipped cream covered Sayaka in all the right places. She had surprised him for his birthday with this picture, inviting him to come home and eat it all off of her. Her attached message came only moments later. 

‘_Remember this? Maybe we could do it again sometime?_ ♡’

Leon groaned, the memory quite fresh in his mind (even though it had been last year). It had been his favorite birthday surprise ever. He’d never been able to look at whipped cream the same way again since that. 

Shaking his head and wanting to take control of the situation again, he typed out a quick message.

‘_Okay, enough, I’m getting hard. Stop until I get home!_’ 

Carefully putting his phone face down on his desk, he tried hard to focus on where he was, and not the growing bulge in his pants. He knew the class break would be over any moment (the other students were busily chattering around him, and the teacher had already been gone for nearly ten minutes), and the last thing he needed was any more distractions from his girlfriend. 

Unfortunately, she wasn’t on the same page as him, because his phone went off yet again. Giving a defeated sigh, his temptation non existent at this point, he grabbed his phone, flipping it over and unlocking it. A new picture message was waiting for him, one that he honestly wished he’d resisted the temptation to look at. 

It was almost the same up-skirt shot as before, except her panties were now gone and her nethers were exposed. Her fingers were carefully spreading her lips, essentially inviting him to come and fuck her. 

‘_Miss you and your big cock, wish you were here _ ♡’

“Oh my God,” he whispered under his breath, quickly bringing his phone to his chest to avoid having anyone else see it. With a sneaky look around to confirm he was in his own little world with this, he brought his phone back into sight and typed out another message.

‘_Sayaka, God. Don’t do this to me!_’

He’d barely replaced his phone on his desk before it went off again.

‘_I know you want this _😘 _Why don’t you leave class a little early today?_’ 

He would have already, if it wasn't a week away from being midterms week. This class was essentially a review of the study guide, and while he was good at playing guitar, he wasn’t the best test taker, so he felt it necessary to be here today for the extra studying practice. 

Even if his mind was now far away from thinking about music history. 

While he was thinking about her offer (which was honestly getting to be more and more tempting by the moment), he got another picture message.

In this one, Sayaka was laying on the bed, her legs spread but still in the picture’s frame, the point of view focusing on her lower half, where one of her hands was between her legs, obviously playing with herself. 

‘_I’m so wet and ready for you _ ♡’

The slam of the classroom door made him jump and almost toss his phone onto the desk, but he held onto it. His teacher had returned, and with only a wave of his hand had the class under control again. 

“Now, where were we?” 

Leon didn’t care, focusing back on his phone. Another message had come in, this one showing Sayaka’s face once more. She had the tips of two fingers in her mouth, the digits slick with her arousal, something she knew he couldn't resist seeing (after all the times she'd masturbated and made him watch, ending her session with licking her fingers clean). 

‘_Cum and have a taste~_’ was the caption of her newest message. 

That decided it for him (alternate spelling and everything). He placed his phone down on his desk one last time, quietly standing up and gathering his backpack and guitar. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, grabbed his guitar. He picked his phone up (keeping it face down still) and as quietly as possible, left the room.

He began running as soon as the door closed behind him, bolting for his car.

* * *

“Oh my God,” he whispered again, dropping his bag and instrument at the doorway to their bedroom, taking in the sight waiting for him.

Still laying on the bed, Sayaka had quickly slipped into her favorite lingerie, a little number that barely covered her. Her breasts, like the picture she’d sent earlier, were exposed, nipples perky and standing at attention. One hand rested on her smooth, bare stomach, while the other was busy tugging at her own panties, encouraging Leon to come and take them off of her himself. A pink bow that matched the color of her lingerie sat on her head, one of the ones he knew she liked to use for her performances (and, like the whipped cream, he would never be able to look at the same way again after this). 

“You’re finally home,” she said sweetly, breaking the silence. “I’ve been waiting for you.” 

He opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, and gave her body another look over, considering his options. He finally opened his mouth again.

“I got so fuckin’ horny in class because of you. You’re in so much trouble,” he said, beginning to cross the room to the bed. Pausing in front of it, Sayaka was momentarily confused when he took out his phone, but relaxed again when she realized what he was doing. 

“Need a picture of this before you start ravaging me?” she asked in a teasing tone, putting on an alluring smile. He said nothing, but she gave him a few poses and looks, figuring he deserved a little after what she’d done to him that day. 

Finally he threw his phone aside and began undressing. He was still as hard as ever, the bulge of his cock very apparent at the front of his boxers. Sayaka’s eyes popped when he pulled his boxers down and his cock sprung out, long and hard and just waiting to be able to fuck her, its tip already dripping with precum. 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding, look how hard you are,” she said. 

“No thanks to you,” he replied, grabbing for one of the packs of condoms she’d tossed onto the bed, tearing the foil and beginning to put it on. “Wish I could fuck you without this, but you know.”

She nodded as he finished up, before spreading her legs. He grabbed her hips and dragged her to the edge of the bed, reaching for the thin pair of panties she was still wearing. With a quick tug, he got them off her hips and tossed to the floor. Now nothing was standing in his way, and he edged himself forward, the wrapped head of his cock spreading her lips around him. He looked up to watch her face change as he pushed inside her, going from happily gasping once his head had breached her entrance to moaning once he had fully pressed inside her. 

Usually they started slow, but today was different; today Leon was frustrated, and he was going to take his frustrations out on her. She wrapped her legs around his back as he began pumping in and out of her rapidly, her moans in time to him hilting inside her. 

“Le-ah! Le-ah! Leon, G-God!” 

“I’m gonna fuck you hard, for fucking with me all day,” he replied, grasping the backs of her legs as leverage. He looked down to her, breasts bouncing with the force of his thrusts, mouth open in an ‘o’ of pleasure. 

“Yes, fuck me! Harder!” 

He obliged, hips moving at a breakneck pace, groans beginning to fall from his own mouth as he continued. Her tight, wet walls gripped his cock like a vice, and after a whole day of her teasing pictures, it felt awesome to finally be able to do something about how frustrated he was.

He watched as one of her hands snaked down over her belly and down between her legs, beginning to rub her clit again. 

“I-I wanted you to fuck me while I played with myself,” she managed, looking up to him with desperate eyes. He groaned back, she was now squeezing tighter around him with the addition of attention to her clit. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, “that’s hot.” 

He was slowing down slightly, edging dangerously close to the edge but not wanting their fuck to be over just yet, but luckily didn’t have to worry too much about it. With a squeal, Sayaka’s inner walls suddenly gripped him tightly.

“Leon! I-I’m coming!” she moaned, squeezing her eyes tightly as she came. He groaned as her orgasm pushed him to his own, grunting as spurts of his come shot into the rubber. 

“Oh fuck,” he moaned, throwing his head back as the waves of pleasure washed over him. It was relieving, but he was hoping this session would have lasted longer. 

They panted as they came down, Sayaka’s legs unwrapping from around Leon’s back and spreading lazily as he carefully pulled out of her. 

“Whew,” he gasped, reaching for the rubber ring to pull the condom off. Before he was able to tie the end to toss away, Sayaka stopped him, sitting up in her spot on the bed.

“Wait, want one more picture for today?” she asked. Slightly hesitant but totally on board, he nodded, and handed her the condom when she reached for it. 

“Grab your phone, then,” she said, holding the rubber in her fingers, and he did so. Once he had his phone ready, she met his eyes, and tipped her head back. The hot white contents of the condom slid down from the ballooned tip, flowing down the sides before pooling in Sayaka’s mouth. 

Leon watched, mouth open, almost too shocked to take pictures, as she waited until it had all collected in her mouth. Once it had, she tossed the condom aside and showed him a perfect open mouth shot, which he made sure to get a few shots of, including some of her looking directly up at him, ones which he would keep for rainy days. 

Then, making sure he was still watching, she closed her mouth and swallowed his whole load, rubbing her belly a bit as she felt the hot liquid settle in her stomach. She giggled as Leon watched, still gaping. 

“How was that?” she asked. He shook his head, lost for words. 

“Unexpected,” he replied, making her giggle again. 

“Good,” she replied, flashing him another innocent smile. “Today was fun, maybe I’ll tease you like that again sometime.”

“How long have you had that planned? Did you really just have all those nudes ready to go?” he asked, and she nodded.  
“I thought it might spice things up a bit, so I prepared all of those one day while you were at classes,” she replied. “Except the birthday one and the ones from today, but I’m totally going to use those next time.” 

Leon groaned, already a bit worried for that day, now that she had new ammo.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
